


The Sun's Calla Lily

by luneofmeadow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Rewrite, Smitten Thor, Soft Loki, Top Thor (Marvel), just a little bit of drama, single sex Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneofmeadow/pseuds/luneofmeadow
Summary: Unlike Balder, his older brother, the crown prince of Asgard who is loved by Aesir people; Thor Odinson is rarely seen by the citizens and very few of them know how he looks. He abandons his princeling duty to fulfill his dream - traveling across the nine realms. He makes friends on his adventures and gathers a group of young spirits - Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, who share the same interests. To fund their trips, they take quests and missions along their ways, as long as they don’t harm children and innocent lives, they accept them all.Now he is facing an unavoidable request: assassinating Loki Laufeyson, the third prince of Jotunheim.This is a complete rewrite of the 5 chapters ongoing story that I took down last year. Now with improved plots, better planning, and a bit more experience in writing, I hope this story will bring you joy.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Sif (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my apologies to those that followed this story and got disappointed when I deleted it without announcing. My mental health wasn't stable at that time and having the fic doubled the anxiety. I decided to take it down in distress, not to mention it was poorly planned and written. Now that I'm in better condition both physically and mentally, I'm humbled to rewrite and repost it. This was actually my first Thorki fanfic and my first writing attempt in English generally, hence I couldn't bear erasing it completely, it means so much to me. I really appreciate that you still support and have patience, despite my clumsy skill. 
> 
> With this one up again, my gratitude to Estivate, you were the first one who gave me advice when I was struggling with this. To hjbender, who helped sharing my post looking for writing partners. Both you may not remember, but at that time without your help, I might just give up. 
> 
> I'm thankful to have Noney, Tessy, and Vedic as my companions. I've learned so much, thanks to you all. Especially Noney, my fierce baby cheetah, without you I don't think I will be able to go this far. 
> 
> *This chapter doesn't have beta, please let me know if there is any mistake I will fix asap, thanks*

Unlike Balder, his older brother, the crown prince of Asgard who is loved by Aesir people; Thor Odinson is rarely seen by the citizens and very few of them know how he looks. Not because he is so ugly or stupid that the King and Queen have to hide him deep in the palace, he just loves traveling between realms and as soon as he was of age, he let his wanderlust lead him around, to random places that were excitingly and promisingly full of adventures. He just comes home once or twice a year for Yule or for his mother’s birthday and never stays for long. He makes friends on his adventures and gathers a group of young spirits - Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, who share the same interests. To fund their trips, they take quests and missions along their ways, as long as they don’t harm children and innocent lives, they accept them all.

——

Thor looks around the Vanaheim tavern, trying to pinpoint the slight difference in the atmosphere that makes him uncomfortable. It is their favorite place every time the group stops by the realm and he is familiar with all the faces of the regular. Tonight though, most of them are not here and Garrin, the owner, is also strangely quiet. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Thor stands up to talk to Garrin but is distracted by the noise from the table next to his. 

“Hands off her! You are holding this fair lady against her will!” Thor sees Fandral hisses in distress, opposite him stands a Vanir man that is grasping a trembling barmaid. 

“Why would I?” The young drunken lord continues to squeeze her shoulder and chuckle. “Had you have enough courage to take her, the bitch wouldn’t come to me”. He takes his sword out and charges towards the Asgardian. 

As soon as Fandral grabs his sword, Thor and Hogun jump in to stop them but it is too late. The young Vanir collapses with a sharp cut from shoulder to his navel, blood spills out soaking his white robe. The maid faints and all of them stand still, stunned from the sudden incident. 

The young man’s servant crouches down next to his master and cries “Lord Asen is dead!”. Before Thor manages to react, Vanaheim royal guards rush into the room, hastily point spears and swords, circling the warriors. Someone cuffs Thor’s hands behind his back and covers his head with a sack. They are transporting Thor’s team somewhere that he couldn’t know, the only sound he can hear is the rattling of the wooden cart on the uneven road. 

\---

Thor whines when the sack on his head is removed and blinks a few times for his eyes to adjust the bright light from the mass hall, where he and his friends are kneeling in the center. Fandral is still shaking from fury and confusion, he keeps his head low, avoiding his friends’ eye contacts. Volstagg, meanwhile, is tied and lying on the floor, still asleep drunkenly, in the same condition as when the guard grabbed him from the tavern. 

“Thor, I think we are in the Vanir’s royal palace”, Hogun whispers next to him. 

“Strange, isn’t it? I thought they would bring us to the city council”, Thor answers, looking up to the empty throne before them. 

Hogun doesn’t continue as the door opens and two men step inside. One still has tears on his cheeks, misery covers his eyes. The family of the fallen lord, Thor notes to himself, and the other one with a crown on his head, must be the king. 

“So, these are the convicts!”, king Njord says while stepping onto his throne, clasps his hands behind his back. 

“Your majesty, they killed my only son, please have justice!” the old lord Asen collapses to the ground dramatically. Fandral grumbles and Hogun shakes his head, signing their charming warrior to stay silent. The old lord continues to weep, his hoarse voice echoing through the palace corridors. 

“Alright, alright! guards, convoy lord Asen to the break room, he must have cried himself to exhaustion”, Njord gestures his servant, “Asen, my loyal scribe, do not let grief consume you. Find rest and I will give you the answer you deserve”. The king waves off his noble then accesses the warriors, Thor frowns at the smirk Njord gives them. 

“The Warrior Four of Asgard, right?”, the king asks, “I heard you do not touch innocent lives. Was it a lie, knowing that you have just killed a fine man over a whore?” 

“That is not true, your highness! I was only defending myself. My cut wasn’t deep enough to take his life!”, Fandral retorts and the king holds his hand up. 

“Then why do the statements from the witnesses say otherwise?”, Njord throws the scrolls to the ground, he steps down to stand in front of them. 

“However, I will spare your lives. My information claims you have helped those in need around the Nine, and I respect that”, hand to his heart, Njord continues, “can’t waste such useful warriors, can I?” 

As the Vanir king finishes, Thor locks his eyes with him, “What do you want from us, your highness?”. 

“There is a threat that can start the second Great War from Jotunheim, and it needs to be stopped. Sadly, my men aren’t trained for such work, they are too noble, and you just happen to be suitable”. The Vanir king circles around them, fingers playing with the carved yellow alexandrite on the head of his sceptre. 

“With all due respect, your highness, shouldn’t you discuss this serious matter with the inter-realms council instead of a group of voyagers?”, Thor asks

“It is not yet dangerous enough for other realms to pay attention,” Nijord stays still before them, tapping his foot, “And, don’t you see you are not in any position to object? A royal mission in exchange for a man’s life that you took. You will gain more than loss, my warriors!” 

There is a catch, always a catch. Thor has learned during his trips that there is no such thing as a free lunch. Especially considering his member has just killed a Vanir nobleman, their king will not be generous to let them grant anything. 

“What do we have to do?”, Hogun questions. 

“Well,” Njord shrugs, “Your task is to assassinate the third prince of Jotunheim, Loki Laufeyson.” 

\---

The path cutting through the forest is bumpy with large rocks and mud, making the driver curse at every time the cart bounces. It also draws out a miserable moan from Volstagg, who is wiping a wet rag over his face, trying to end his hangover. 

“Can’t believe you slept through the whole thing!” Hogun kicks his shin, not in a better mood. 

“Well lad, if Fandral could keep it in his pants we wouldn’t have to do this”, Volstagg retorts and Hogun mutes, lowering his head onto his palms. In order to make sure they will comply, Fandral is held in Vanaheim prison until they complete the task. 

Thor looks over his shoulder to the view outside the window. It is summer yet the trees block most of the sunlight. The sound of cicadas calling their mates isn’t as harmonious as when he listened while sunbathing on an open field in Midgard. It adds gloominess to the view and their situation, instead. 

“Thor, are we going to kill a prince for real?”, Hogun looks outside the window, joining him. 

“That or Fandral’s head. Njord told us to get into their castle and kidnap the prince outside for his men to do it, didn’t he? I just couldn't reason why”, Thor says. 

“He said the prince and his father are plotting to start a war”, Hogun continues, “I didn’t know king Laufey has a third son”. 

In fact, none of them, including people around the Nine are aware of the existence of the third prince. Whilst the Jotun king - Laufey- is hated and scared of for his war hunger and dictatorship, his first two sons, Helbindi and Byleistr are known as noble and kind-hearted princes. Not only their people but also other realms are looking forward to the day Laufey steps down from his kingship and has one of the princes to rule and bring peace to the nine realms. Njord informed them that Loki is hidden away by his father because he is just as dangerous as his father. He has been sent to study seidr and diplomacy in other realms and will be king after Laufey. Laufey is keeping him safe from public criticism and together they are planning the biggest war of all times and Loki will be a surprising and threatening factor. 

How Njord knew all of this, he doesn't disclose to them. A spark of doubt tingles in his chest, whether Njord knows his real identity or not. Asgard and Jotunheim have an unpleasant history and if the whole thing unfolds, a war due to the murder of Jotunheim prince by an Asgardian prince is unpreventable. Will Vanaheim in general or Njord personally get anything out of this? 

After all these years of traveling, Thor almost forgets that he is a prince until now, with the brink of war and the sake of innocent people in his palms, he starts to regret his negligence. 

“Don’t think too much, lads. We have time to gather information and things will work out at the end”, Volstagg places a pacifying hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Always the most positive among us, aren’t you?” Thor gives a small smile to his larger friend. 

“Besides, if the mentioned Loki prince is truly dangerous, we could be heroes for stopping him”, Volstagg continues. 

Thor didn’t say anything but he finds himself lacking faith. Why in the Nine things keep happening unnaturally, from the sudden death of the young lord under Fandral’s blade to the unexpected task from Vanaheim’s highest person. 

“We have arrived!”, the driver calls and signs them to get out of the cart. They have passed the forest, natural border dividing Jotunheim and Vanaheim. The sun is dimmer here, giving that Jotunheim is much colder than the other eight realms. The Vanir king doesn’t offer them any help or information on how to start the mission. They must do it on their own with the provided financial aid that is just enough to buy Jonar clothes to blend in. 

“Don’t forget you will be supervised!”, one last reminder before the cart turned. Three pairs of eyes look at each other. Well, if that is the case. 

“Shall we find something to eat first?”, Volstagg chimes 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonar: plural and Jotun: singular of Jotunheim people.  
> If you do not like Loki out of canon character, please pardon and move on. In this story, he is a cinnamon roll.  
> Chapter 2 and chapter 3 is and will be posted really quickly as I just edit a bit here and there. From chapter 4 onwards, it will slow down, I didn't like the original plot and will write something different with better planning hopefully. Again, I appreciate you are still here with me :)

_To kind Jonar and foreign citizens of Utgard,_

_Our family, Jotunheim’s most humble servants is looking for several helpers in these positions:_

_Multiple talents with plants and flowers to maintain the capital botanical garden that is located next to the palace’s left tower._

_One who has experience in kitchen assistance and cleaning, our amazing chef; Lady Ada is facing her worst dilemma of shortness of hands._

_One who can sharpen weapons in the palace’s main training ground in a safe manner._

_Multiple with strengths and skills to fill in the palace guard team led by the warrior Lady Sif._

_If you consider yourself suitable, please come to the palace main gate on next month’s first day at noon. Remember to eat plenty and bring anything you need to demonstrate your skills, for interview, test and health check will be held._

_Written by Byleister Laufeyson and published by his assistants._

\---

Thor finishes reading the notice board in Utgard’s center market with a shrug. As luck would have it, their team now has a chance to get to where they need to be without spending too much effort and time. They have spent more than a week rambling around the capital but none of the sources can give them any hint whether their target ever leaves his royal residence, or seen by the people. There are talks, though not much given information about the third prince and predictably, they usually end with “not certain”. 

Thor meets his friends’ eyes, it seems they all have the same idea. 

\---

As soon as the group steps into the palace hall with a bunch of other applicants, Volstagg determines to go to the kitchen section where the chef held out numerous plates and glasses, which seemingly contain test subjects. Hogun chuckles and bounces to register as a weapon sharpener just like they agreed. By spreading to multiple places, the information will be more accessible.

Thor smiles to himself, even if they hadn’t planned, those two would fight their ways to those positions anyway. No doubt of Volstagg’s passion with food, Hogun tends to spend hours cleaning and admiring blades in silence, as his “way of meditation” 

Those who compete to be under Lady Sif’s guidance were demanded to showcase their competence in the training ground including Thor. After years conquering quests after quests, the Asgardian prince lost count on how many fights he had won, how many beasts his team had killed and how many battles they got involved in and survived. No doubt he will pass this task easily.

One of the guard commanders is there for evaluation and the contestants spar in pairs. 

The duo before his turn is fighting in the ring dramatically in an escalating heat. Bloodlust, Thor’s eyes widen when he realizes what is happening, you keep combatting then you forget why you fight, you just want to shed blood. As soon as he sees the guy swings the axe to behead the other, who is trapped beneath his opponent’s foot, Thor draws his sword out and jumps in without realizing what he is doing. The match soon became his and that berserker’s; he could only hear shouting everywhere before the guards run towards them to knock the guy down. Things quiet down as quick as what just happened minutes ago, while the crowd is murmuring to each other, a voice rings to his ears.

“Good job, lad! You reacted even faster than my commander!”, says the Lady Sif, who stands before him. 

The female warrior is nothing but exactly like the tales about her: lethal with a pair of sharp eyes just like a black panther in the jungle, one blink and she already snaps your neck. Despite being shorter than him, the lady gives him the feeling of being loomed over, how many centuries more Thor needs to battle to bring his essence to her level. Next to her stands a male figure that is just at Thor’s height, pale skin, amber eyes with a hint of red, a shade darker of hazelnut hair, a typical Jotun. He is less bulky than Thor but shoulders are as wide. Helbindi Laufeyson the crown prince, Thor picks up. 

The commander was not the only judge today; these two have observed them from a farther view. He nods “Thank you, my lady” and to the Jotun prince, “Your highness”. 

Sif pats his shoulder while talking to her prince. 

“What do you think, my prince? He must have handy experience and can serve Loki well”. Did she just mention the third prince?

“Aye, I can see” says Helbindi, “He can do good but I’m not trusting him enough for a full-time job. He is to substitute with you, 3 days a week, others he’s still a palace guard”. Sif snorts, “I would disagree if you let him replace me, though I believe that would never happen”. 

The crown prince gives her a small smile and gestures his hand. The pair then walks away, busy with their own conversation, leaving Thor speechless. He didn’t have a chance to ask what they have appointed him to do. Thor stands, sword in hand, stunned from what just happened.

\---

“So, you are now “our” prince’s personal guard?”, Volstagg raises his brows.

Thor hums vaguely, he is not so sure himself. At first, the recruitment, then he is chosen to be with their target.

“That’s splendid!”, Hogun nods in agreement, “Volstagg and I will also start our jobs tomorrow”. 

“Though for a while we shall be stuck here, I have no complaint about stable income and decent meals. Just don’t be reckless, my friends”. Thor toasts and Volstagg laughs louder as they cheer for their luck. The stars on Jotunheim sky appear to be the brightest among the places they visited. The cracking sounds of firewood spark something into the bottom of his stomach, Thor’s gaze follows the cinders from their campfire float through the air. 

\---

“You were an adventurer before, hey?” Sigyn, Helbindi’s assistant asks rhetorically during her briefing to him about the position, “His highness will love to hear your stories but do not spoil him too much”. Apparently, gifted with seidr, Loki is helping in the healing ward side by side with Eir the lead healer and her team. Thor will follow the prince anywhere he goes, after lunch; he has 2 hours of self-time before the prince wakes from his nap. “And you are to inform prince Byleister or prince Helbindi – depends on whom you manage to find first, whenever the king demands prince Loki’s presence”. Thor raises his eyebrows at that but quickly composes.

“May I ask why Lady Sif couldn’t continue her guarding every day?” a reasonable question anyone would ask.

“Her attendance is required in the army defense force,” Sigyn answers nonchalantly.

So, Thor notes, Laufey and Loki seem to truly be plotting something. Perhaps the 2 older princes figured it out and are trying to intervene.

As they pass the last corridor of the palace, a small garden filled with white flowers appears. Sigyn calls out to the man that has his back to them, bending down to pick a flower, “My prince, your new guard is here”. 

When the nobleman stands up and turns to face them, Thor feels like the lightning from his dear hammer Mjolnir struck him, which he regretfully leaves in his vault. Despite not many people knowing him, Mjolnir is famous and people can easily link him to be one of Odin’s sons. Folktales say one of the Asgardian princes wielded the legendary hammer and called thunder through it. Well, while they still all assume that was Balder; Thor is the real one and he can change weather without it, though he hasn’t been able to manage his own element. Soon he abandoned practicing to control that and fought with his own physical strengths without any problem. He didn’t mention that to his team, as he thought he would not need to manage weather nor Mjolnir in his adventures.

Thor stares at the prince standing in front of him dumbfoundedly.

With Jotnar’s height, Loki is only a few inches shorter than Thor, but slender with tone muscles; the shoulders covered by wavy raven hair are just half of Thor’s broad frame. Big green eyes under long lashes are just as bright as the stars Thor loves to look at night, rosy lips stand out from the moonshine skin. The third prince is beautiful, clothed in a simple white silk long-sleeved dress that wraps around the slim waist; regal but forms a feeling of comfort for anyone around him.

“Good day, Thor. Do not be nervous, Sigyn must have worried you with her long list of requirements. Come on now, help me bring these lilies back to the dining hall, they are in need of decoration for tonight's feast. Sigyn, please inform Eir I can’t come to the healer room this afternoon”. Loki’s gentle voice glides from his left to right ear and straight up to the sky, until Sigyn’s elbow to his ribs snaps Thor out of the trance. 

Thor mumbles “Yes, my prince” then looking up to find Loki holding a bouquet of white flowers eyeing him with expectation. 

The blond thinks he could never find a more perfect image of pureness, Loki’s smile is as soft as those petals, surrounded by white flowers. His unique green eyes are even brighter. Failing to take his eyes off the prince, Thor extends his hand to take the flowers and when his fingers brushed over Loki’s, his face shifts to the color of a tomato.

“Ah no no, I need you to carry that basket over there, I can hold this bunch myself”, Loki directs him toward a big basket full of white not far away. 

As they walk to the dining hall, his eyes follow Loki’s slim waist that is swaying elegantly matching the long treks. He wonders if he can circle that waist with just his two hands, yes that’s possible, his hands are big enough to cover that waist, to hug that small body tightly, to caress the tired arms holding the bouquet, to slip under…. 

“Thor”, Loki calls him out of those dangerous thoughts, “Do not be nervous the only hard work may be helping me out with my garden. My brother and Sif only told me about you this morning, I regret not having enough time to talk to you more about your role”. 

Thor is surprised with those kind words, he doesn’t know how to respond, and he is never good with words. 

“No problem at all my prince. Though could I ask why there is no gardener helping you with the flowers?”. Is there anything hidden from that garden, any poisonous plants, a door to a secret chamber?

“The gardeners are having enough on their plates with the palace and capital botanical garden, I shouldn’t trouble them more. The piece is small and these calla lilies are not hard to take care of”. The Jotun gives him a small smile then steps into the hall.

Thor stands awkwardly waiting for Loki to direct the staff to put the lilies into places then watched in awe as Loki waves his hands, blooming the hall with lights and decoration flags. The feast is to welcome Alfheim ambassadors but Loki doesn't attend the feast, he takes his leave right after that to have dinner in his chambers.

Thor expects to wait outside for the prince to finish his meal so when Loki asks him to sit down and eat with him, Thor freezes. Why, he asks and Loki just nods shyly. 

“Our palace staff enjoy having meals with their fellow members more because of my title. I usually eat with Sif and Sigyn when she finds time. Would you care to join me today?” 

Lost of words (once more), the blond hesitantly sits down and chews his food mindlessly. From the day he was born thanks to the Norns, Thor has never had so many questions like today. His head hurts. Why doesn't Loki eat with his family? Does Laufey put this up to lure the two other princes into the belief that the third prince and his father are not working against them? And why does Loki keep his kind façade even in his chambers, when nobody would care if he dines alone, a prince does not need to eat with his servant. Does he truly want company?

\---

“Definitely it is true! I thought I would never have to hear so many sighs after my great grandmother passed away until today in the kitchen. Lady Ada sobbed constantly when she prepared meals for the prince”. Volstagg pokes his ear with his chubby pinky, “My ears are dying from sorrow”. 

“Pals from the training ground also told me the prince does not attend any training neither”, Hogun says, “How about you, Thor?”

“Not much,” he answers his friends, “Besides he is helping the healers, he seems...kind”. 

Deciding to wrap up their first day, the team finishes their conversation and retreat to their own beds in the servants’ shared room. 

That night, Thor dreams of Loki smiles innocently at him while plucking his heart out of his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s white dress in this chapter is inspired by this dress https://pin.it/LHBS1Zs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details were changed actually. This chapter is a short one but I'm satisfied with the information it contains. I hope you will enjoy it.  
> *un-beta'd, please let me know if you spot any mistake I will fix asap.

The little snow squirrel wiggles its tail at the raspberries in Loki’s palm, enchanted by the vibrant colors and the crispy smell of the fruits. It runs forwards to where Loki is sitting on the ground, waiting with an open hand and pauses halfway to look at Loki shyly before completely enjoying the treats. Loki chuckles and gently pets the little creature. it’s Thor’s shift today and the Jotun prince thinks it should be nice to wait for him in the garden. Two weeks have passed since the new recruit started and Loki thinks he will not find a better guard elsewhere. 

As per his daily schedule, in the morning Thor follows him to the healing ward and watches him work patiently. Sometimes Thor plays with the sick kids and distracts them for Loki to perform an unpleasant spell on their broken bones or fevers. Whenever he thanks Thor, the blond would grin widely, nobody in this palace would smile that freely to him. They are all afraid that they wouldn’t look at him in the eyes. Byleister is seldom present and Helbindi seems to have lost his laugh a long time ago. 

At lunch, Thor tells him about his travels and Loki imagines himself taking part in them. He would ride so fast, enjoy the wind hitting his face, flowing through his hair, he would heal their cuts or bruises from battles. The Jotun prince lets himself wander in imagination and slowly closes his eyes. The wind whirls around the pretty white lilies in the garden, joining their singing to guide him into a siesta. 

\--- 

_“Father, please no!” Loki cried. He tried to reach to Byleister who was lying unconscious on the floor, but Thrym, Laufey’s guard quickly grabbed his shoulders, locking him in place. Loki’s fingers curled into a fist._

_“Protest and your brother will pay”, Laufey smirked while flicking the red string of his seidr one more round over Byleister’s neck. “Or you do as I say and nobody gets hurt”, he then threw the dagger onto the floor and looked at Loki expectantly._

_“I should have known once I let you be away from my leash you would run off to any man you see. It’s in your nature. You are ungrateful and it’s time for me to take back what you took for granted” Laufey growled at the thought and tightened the circles around his second son’s neck._

_Thrym loosened his grips and Loki dropped to his knees, with trembling hands, he picked up the knife. Couldn’t hold back his tears, Loki closed his eyes and said goodbye to Freyr in his memory. He didn’t dare to ask what his father did to the Vanir prince._

_He regretted, regretted being too gullible and told the priest at the Vanaheim high temple about his love for Freyr. If he knew he was his father’s spy, he wouldn’t say a single word. Was it love? He didn’t know, it started when Freyr made friends with him and brought him gifts and stories about the new kingdom that he visited, as to make up for the Jotun prince’s limited freedom in the temple. Their clumsy kisses in the empty corridors taught Loki what he thinks to be love. They didn’t do anything more than that; Freyr’s hugs were enough to satisfy his young heart. Lust. What is the lust that his father is accusing him of? He hasn’t known yet._

_Took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on his brother that is still on the ground and pressed the blade into his palm. Thin, red stream of blood dripped down to the basin blending with his father’s blood._

_“Say it” Laufey commanded._

_“I, Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, hereby submit my power to king Laufey, to serve his command and his kingdom”. His seidr glowed brighter and brighter as it was pulled to tie with Laufey’s red thread. Loki passed out when the bonding was completed, the core of his power was finally gone._

\---

The crunching sound of feet stepping on dried leaves walks Loki up. Drowsily opening his eyes, Loki is puzzled why that memory from two centuries ago appeared in his dream. 

“My apologies my prince, I didn’t mean to disturb you”, Thor hesitates.

Shaking his head, Loki smiles at the blond, “No need to be sorry, Thor. I was about to wake up anyway."

“I’m looking for you, you weren’t in the healers’ room this morning”.

“Oh, I feel a bit lazy today and come here instead. Forgive me for not informing you,” Loki shifts a bit further from the tree, sitting up to resume his straight back posture as a proper prince is required. 

“No problem at all, what do you want to do this afternoon?”, kneeling down, Thor notices the trail of tears on Loki’s cheeks and moves a bit closer. He wants to wipe them off but doesn’t know if he should. 

They are close, so close that Loki can smell Thor’s scent, it is fresh and earthy of the garden after the rain. His eyes are vibrant blue, is the sky in Asgard also this blue, just like how Byleister described to him after his diplomat trip. The sun shines brighter in the golden realm and their people are just as lively. Green eyes blink when he realises he was staring at Thor. The butterflies in his stomach urge him to stand up in a panic and twitches his ankle, making him fall forward only when a pair of strong arms catch him. 

When he looks up, his eyes lock with Thor’s and Loki’s cheeks quickly heat up. His heart beats so fast he thinks Thor can also hear it. A gentle touch to his back, Loki thinks he is dipped and burned deep into a bottomless ocean. Unconsciously, hands place onto Thor’s broad chest, Loki inclines his face. He can see Thor also moved forward, whispering his name and Loki slowly closed his eyes. When he feels Thor’s lips are about to meet his, a scoff makes them jump and separate. 

“Errhemmm, your highness, a team of guards got injured by a collapsed pillar under construction, Eir needs your help in the healing ward”, Sigyn gives them mercy by ignoring the scene she just saw. 

“Right, I will be there, Thor, I will be busy the whole afternoon. You are released from duty today, I see you tomorrow?”, Loki stammers, he tries to compose but is still blushing and Thor’s no better.

“Yes, my prince”, Thor nods and takes his leave, away from Sigyn’s glare as fast as he can. 

Jogging side by side to the ward, Sigyn playfully pokes Loki’s hip, “Tell me, what was that?”

“Shoo shoo, nothing happened since you had the best timing” Loki smiles shyly, he still can feel the slight brush of Thor’s lips over his. 

“He is cute I have to admit and seems like a good guy. But my prince, please be careful”

Loki silently nods, he understands the consequences if his father finds out about Thor. Even though the prince himself is not so sure of the event occurred minutes ago. 

The pair quickly move along to their tasks without noticing Helbindi and Sif are exchanging looks from the tower above them. 

\---

_Helbindi stood in front of Laufey, shielding his brothers, couldn’t manage to hide his anger and didn’t want to hide it either. When Sigyn’s words reached them at Nidavellir, he let Sif handle the rest and returned as fast as he could. However, it was too late, Byleistr hugged unconscious Loki, both tumbled on the bloody floor._

_“Must you do this to him?”, he growled to his father_

_“I do what I need to do,” Laufey answered casually_

_“Hurting him is not. Why father? It wasn’t his fault that Mother died giving birth to him. You don’t allow him to leave the palace without your supervision. Other realms barely know about him because you never let him involved in anything a prince should do. Now you take away his power, leaving him defenseless to punish him because he has feeling to someone. You split them apart. You do this to him and you want people to trust the tales of your one true love with mother?”_

_“ENOUGH!” Laufey shouted, slammed Helbindi to the wall. Before the crown prince could swing his hands to defend, the king pointed the sword to his neck._

_“One more word and I will banish you then take away the remaining of his seidr. Don’t challenge my patience”._

_Helbindi’s hands downed his side, shaken furiously but he didn’t dare say anything to risk his little brother’s fate. Huffing, Laufey walked out without looking at his children. Byleistr hoisted Loki up in his arms, the third prince was yet to stir._

_“What are we gonna do, brother?”, Byleistr asked_

_“We wait. I’m not strong enough to take him and his council down. I can only ask for your and Loki’s trust in me”. Helbindi gently stroked Loki’s cheek._

_The second prince nodded assuringly, “You have ours both, and I will help you, brother”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feedback is greatly appreciated, I have so much to improve!


End file.
